


eyeXlipsXsea(l)

by gucci_milk



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gucci_milk/pseuds/gucci_milk
Summary: he likes her, there's no denying in that.





	eyeXlipsXsea(l)

her eyes are glaringly blue, shining bright and stupid in a way that just draws him and his sword. 

he cannot help him; his whole body just surges forward and he can feel a glimpse of happiness when she reciprocates and sends him crashing into the wall as if he’s nothing but a fly in her way. she’s proud, insanely strong and grins like a maniac but he does not notice anything else but these blue eyes, like the sea he drowns in it for a moment before her next hit wakes him up. it doesn’t take long for him to be intoxicated by the blue. 

he is nothing but drawn, drowned and drunk by the sea of her eyes. 

her lips are pink and plump but what matters are the curses she spouts constantly from it. when she’s in a good mood it’s sadist, idiot and rokita (who the hell is rokita?!) and every other day it’s imbecile, shithead, son of a bitch and few other bouquets of colorful words. he thinks of them as pet name, maybe because he’s an idiot but more like he is an idiot for her especially, china is kind of his speciality, he had realised. 

she’s a sea of colors and she brings just that in his life. her eyes are a sea of blue, her hair a sea of fire and her soul the sea he falls in; there are things that cannot be helped and he’s nothing but a man in love. 

there’s that day where he finds her standing next to their bench looking so dumb and sad, but the next thing she tells is that she’s going to space and now  _he_ is the one dumb and sad. she does have a thing when it comes to winning over him, in more than one way. 

so the next thing he does is to slant his face gently against hers, look at her and sea(l). 

he may be an idiot but he is, after all, her  _idiot_ and she can’t forget that.


End file.
